


Beneath The Tent

by 5starnables



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5starnables/pseuds/5starnables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoochun lost the singing battle between him, Jaejoong, and Junsu; making him had to sleep inside the tent at their Harvest Trip. Yoochun hated to sleep in there instead of somewhere else; he never had a thought of liking it... well, until something approached him while he was trying to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple, (un)important extention of one scene at JYJ Harvest Trip.

Yoochun sighed as he zippered the tent up, trying to put his disappointment aside. He didn’t even know why he was so worked up just now. Yoochun knew how it would end already; that he would be the loser among the three even though it was based on the staff’s voting. After all, his rivals weren’t just anyone but his own bandmate- Junsu and Jaejoong. Junsu was surely undefeated; the kid was seriously doing too great, too much passion in the area. Meanwhile, Jaejoong had the most beautiful voice he ever heard in his life; the kind he wouldn’t get bored of no matter what. Yoochun really had no idea how he could compete with such strong voices. Yoochun considered himself just as someone who enjoyed singing and composing, while his ability wasn’t even near the others. It was purely luck, which brought him to them.

“ _-good night and see you tomorrow._ ”

Yoochun could hear Jaejoong’s voice from the side of his tent. Even without looking, Yoochun knew that Jaejoong was currently waving his hand on the camera. He must be getting prepared to sleep on the couch already- somewhere much better than just a _tent_. Such things were just one of the virtues he had for being together over ten years- something like telepathy, maybe.

“Good night too, Jaejoongie-Hyung,” called Yoochun out with his suddenly-sore voice; probably due to his too powerful singing just now.

Jaejoong didn’t say a thing back, and _that_ was making Yoochun frowned in wonder. It really wasn’t like Jaejoong to ignore his calling like that. Well, Yoochun shrugged; maybe Yoochun did play around too much when it was Jaejoong’s turn to sing. Of course it was never his intention to make Jaejoong lose. He just wanted to see how Jaejoong was always flustered on such occasions; something like a consolation for his definite lost. Besides, if Jaejoong did lose somehow- which wouldn’t happen, he would obviously let Jaejoong take the place and still sleep in the tent.

Yoochun sighed again, thinking that the damage has been done now. He could only hope that when tomorrow came Jaejoong would have a better mood. That way, Yoochun would be able to say sorry and got forgiven as soon.

With the thought, Yoochun was finally setting his sleeping bag and lying down; prepared to drift into his dreamland.

 

Yoochun didn’t know how long he has been sleeping, when someone suddenly nudged his side and woke him up right away. With his heavy eyes, Yoochun glanced at his side with an obvious frown; clearly didn’t really like it when someone was bothering his beauty sleep. Though, he couldn’t help but to get surprised too, when he noticed that the person was no one but Jaejoong. What Jaejoong was doing there, Yoochun couldn’t understand.

“… Hyung?” called Yoochun out; didn’t bother to hide his confusion and amusement.

“Can’t sleep,” answered Jaejoong while sneaking into Yoochun’s sleeping bag- where Yoochun has been there already since before; as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Yoochun wanted to suggest that the other could sneak on Junsu’s bed; or maybe both of them could, and that the bed seemed to be much better than a sleeping bag in a tent. But before he managed to say that, Yoochun could feel Jaejoong’s arms circled his waist; Jaejoong’s leg was on the top of his, and Jaejoong’s head was also rested on his arm. All of sudden, Yoochun remembered that a bed for three wouldn’t be that pleasant for him.

And so, all Yoochun could say was “okay”.

Since the other seemed to be pressed on him so close, Yoochun thought that maybe he needed to shift a bit so that both of them could be fitting in one sleeping bag more comfortably. But then as soon as he shifted further, Jaejoong’s arms suddenly started tightening up on his waist. “Don’t move, Yoochunnie,” Jaejoong murmured with his already-closed eyes. “It’s cold.”

Yoochun honestly didn’t feel the slightest hint of cold. Instead, he felt the heat was starting to build up on him. But Jaejoong said so, so maybe it _was_ really cold.

“I hate the staffs,” murmured Jaejoong all of sudden; a bit too close to Yoochun’s ear.

“Why?” Yoochun asked back. “Because they made you sleep on the couch?”

“Because they made _you_ sleep in a tent,” Jaejoong corrected. “ _We_ should get to sleep on the bed.”

Yoochun wanted to ask; _how that was possible when there would be only a winner_ and _where Junsu would be then_ , but he figured that he didn’t actually care of those for now. “Well,” he said instead. “There was no chance of winning for me since the start. They judged fairly.”

Jaejoong opened his eyes and stared right at Yoochun’s. “They judged poorly,” he whispered with a pout. “You sang so beautifully.”

 _Maybe you’re speaking of yourself_ was what Yoochun wanted to tell Jaejoong. “You’re just used with it,” he then reasoned. “You two are definitely a better singer. I love yours better.”

“I miss your voice,” continued Jaejoong; as if Yoochun never complimented him.

“You’ve been listening at my singing way too often, Hyung,” replied Yoochun with a chuckle.

“Still miss it. Will never get enough of it,” Jaejoong said as he shifted even closer towards Yoochun’s side. “I want to listen at those too when I’m not with you… like- later when I’m already enlisted.”

Yoochun felt heavy all of sudden, getting reminded that Jaejoong wouldn’t be around for so long. He wasn’t ready; he would never ready to finally let Jaejoong go. He was so used to have Jaejoong and he didn’t want to lose the other even _just_ for some years. “Bet you have my voice recorded,” forced Yoochun out; didn’t want to kill the mood between them.

“I want the real one too,” Jaejoong demanded. “Will you finally record an album?”

“Sure,” Yoochun answered- more instinctively as he didn’t want to disappoint Jaejoong. “Someday…”

“When is that someday?” asked Jaejoong again with his hopeful eyes.

“… Next year?” offered Yoochun hesitantly. He knew Jaejoong wanted it much sooner, but he hasn’t really prepared a thing for whatever album. Though honestly, Yoochun couldn’t understand why the later liked his voice that much.

“Can’t you make it next month?” Jaejoong asked. “Or three months. Three months is okay, right?”

“I… Okay,” Yoochun gave up so easily, while knowing the fact that he would need to work his ass off to do it within time. But then Yoochun saw how bright Jaejoong was upon his answer and by then he was sure that he wouldn’t regret it. “I think C-Jes want it to be released after I’m enlisting too.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes lazily, and this time it wasn’t hard for Yoochun to read what that was meant. Jaejoong didn’t care when C-Jes would release Yoochun’s album. And to be honest, neither Yoochun did. C-Jes could ditch his album away for all he cared, but Jaejoong would still receive it and that was what really mattered.

There was more silence afterwards, so Yoochun guessed this was where their conversation ended. In fact, they did need to stop talking and start sleeping already since both of them must be deadly tired by now- and since both of them also needed to get up early. But just when he was about to drift into the dreamland again, something soft and wet touched his neck.

Yoochun didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Jaejoong’s lips on his neck. And it was making him nervous somehow; to the point he was frozen there. “… Hyung?” he whispered, even though he wasn’t really sure whether he wanted the oldest to remove his lips or to let it stay. “Jaejoongie-”

“I told you,” Jaejoong whispered back. “It’s cold, Yoochunnie.”

Yoochun raised his eyebrows; if Jaejoong was cold, then Yoochun of course couldn’t drive him out. In fact, Yoochun probably should warm the other since Jaejoong has been complaining about the cold for awhile by now. That was why Yoochun then sliding his arms and wrapping those around Jaejoong as tight. As he placed his chin on Jaejoong’s top of head, Yoochun then decided to circle Jaejoong’s back several times- in case his wrapped arms weren’t enough.

With such position, Yoochun started drifting into his dreamland for real now; as he felt absolutely comfortable to have Jaejoong in his arms- even though their legs were entangled one with another. And it was probably happened only in his mind, but Yoochun definitely could feel that Jaejoong was snuggling closer towards him; if that was possible. Also, he could hear Jaejoong whispered a “ _good night, Soulmate_ ” within his consciousness.

Yoochun smiled; decided that he didn’t hate it anymore, sleeping inside the tent like this.

.

.

.

The morning came and the PDs started their preparation for the day. They weren’t even surprised when they found out Jaejoong wasn’t on the couch. It was considered normal after all, if Jaejoong decided the couch wasn’t that comfy and chose to sleep on the bed with Junsu. All they needed was just to wake Jaejoong up and tell him to pretend that he just woke up on the couch.

Thus, when they found that Jaejoong wasn’t on the bed but inside the tent, they could only scratch their heads in wonder- _was the sleeping bag more comfortable than the couch or bed, in the end?_


End file.
